The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video
"The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video" is a Wiggles video all about Dorothy and The Wiggly Friends from TV Series 2. The video was released on May 10, 1999 and between the Toot Toot and The Wiggly Big Show. The Wiggles don't appear in this video as they were replaced by the Wiggle Puppets. However, you can hear them when they tell stories, sing in some songs, and are mentioned in parts of the video. Song List Note: All songs are new recordings except where noted otherwise. #Hey, It's Dorothy The Dinosaur Show! (Intro) #Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! (Wiggle Puppets) #Wigglemix (Wiggle Puppets) #Wave To Wags (Wiggle Puppets) #Wake Up Jeff Medley Mix Up #Move Your Arms Like Henry (Wiggle Puppets) #A Frog Went A Walking (from Wake Up Jeff) #Get Ready To Wiggle (Wiggle Puppets) #Dorothy the Dinosaur (Tell me Who is That Knocking?) (Closing, from Toot Toot) Plot Opening: The intro begins with clips from the video while Hey it's the Dorothy the Dinosaur Show plays, after the song the characters come out with the logo of Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends video title next to them. *'Intro Song': Hey, It's the Dorothy The Dinosaur Show! Dorothy the Dinosaur introduces herself and the video, as well as the characters. Dorothy the Dinosaur has breakfast with Wags the Dog. Captain Feathersword tries to take a photograph of himself. *'Wiggle Puppet Song 1': Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! Captain Feathersword teaches Wags and the Waggettes how to do the Yo Ho Ho dance. *'Pirate Song': Yo Ho Dance The Wiggles tell a story about Dorothy and her roses. Henry throws a hook from the fishing line to try and catch something. *'Wiggle Puppet Song 2': Wigglemix Henry has a bone on his hook. Then Dorothy tells what happens next. Wags asks "Now, where did my bone go?" but Captain Feathersword asks Wags to learn who to be a dog by standing the dog and breath, after when Wags tried it, Captain Feathersword says good dog to him. When Henry was twirling around in circles, he throw the bone away and it lands in Captain Feathersword's arms. Wags pron ace's good pirate. *'Wiggle Puppet Song 3': Wave To Wags (Wiggle Puppets) Dorothy has a light flyer fly called a music bug and Dorothy dances along to it, but then it was gone and Dorothy got puzzled were it went. Soon, the bug came back and tickled Dorothy, then after she follows the music bug first around in the garden while singing the rhythm, then it comes to Wags' house and Wags follows it to the music. It then comes to the SS Feathersword dock and they have a can of Wiggles cow milk and then they all go crazy and the music bug was doing music and tickled Captain Feathersword, then Captain Feathersword tries to stop it but it won't listen to him and then Captain Feathersword used his bug language to tell the music bug to stop the whole music madness. And then after that, Dorothy feels hungry and Captain Feathersword told her that she can have some of the Wiggles cow milk. Captain Feathersword dipped the his spoon in the can and tried it and it was all shook up, it's now MILKSHAKE! they all yelled. And then the music bug felt hungry and Captain Feathersword brings out a spoon of the cow milk out and gave it to the music bug and it licked the milk. Dorothy talks to a rose plant about growing to a big rose while Wags and the Wagettes dance in their shoes. Captain Feathersword pushes a heavy chest to deliver to Wags. He looked inside the chest and there where bones, Wags and the Waggettes come over and Captain Feathersword handed them the bones. After that it was easy to carry when it was empty, then he carries it and takes it back to his pirate ship. Dorothy tells everyone here come the Wiggle Puppets. *'Wiggle Puppet Song 4': Wake Up Jeff Medley Mix Up Dorothy does a poem about herself. *'Wiggle Puppet Song 5': Move Your Arms Like Henry (Wiggle Puppets) Wags tells Captain Feathersword to race because he thinks that Dogs are faster then humans and then they ran around town to race. Henry and the underwater big band do music of Henry's Dance. Wags and Captain Feathersword run back and Captain Feathersword told Wags the dog can run faster than humans. Dorothy introduces the next song. *'Wiggle Puppet Song? (although many fans say it doesn’t count as one)': A Frog Went A Walking - The song has puppet characters with Greg singing the song in his real voice. Wags tells Captain Feathersword that Dogs can be better barkers then humans. And then they went crazy by barking. *'Wiggle Puppet Song 6': Get Ready To Wiggle (Wiggle Puppets) Dorothy talks about her and other stuff that she liked in her life. Dorothy says goodbye to everyone. The credits come up with "Dorothy The Dinosaur (Tell Me Who Is That Knocking)" for background music. *Dorothy The Dinosaur (Tell Me Who Is That Knocking?) (Closing) Promo Photos TheWigglesPuppetsandGraemeHaddon.png|A promo picture of The Wiggles Puppets and the puppeteer Graeme Haddon TheWigglesPuppetsandPuppetCaptain.png|The Wiggle Puppets and Puppet Captain in a promo picture TheDorothytheDinosaurandFriendsVideoPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles Puppets behind Dorothy TheDorothytheDinosaurandFriendsVideoPromoPicture2.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends TheDorothytheDinosaurandFriendsVideoPromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggle Friends and Officer Beaples DorothyAndFriendsVideo.PNG|The poster TheDorothytheDinosaurandFriendsShowPoster.jpg Gallery Hey,It'stheDorothytheDinosaurShow!.jpg|"Hey, It's The Dorothy The Dinosaur Show!" TheDorothytheDinosaurandFriendsVideo-TitleCard.jpg|Title card Dorothyin1999.jpg|Dorothy introducing the video DorothyinWiggleFood.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur WagsinWiggleFood.jpg|Wags the Dog DorothyandWagsinWiggleFood.jpg|Dorothy having breakfast with Wags. CaptainFeatherswordandhisCamera.jpg|Captain Feathersword and his camera CaptainFeatherswordandhisCamera2.jpg CaptainFeatherswordandhisCamera3.jpg CaptainFeatherswordandhisCamera4.jpg|A picture of Captain Feathersword taken CaptainFeatherswordandhisCamera5.jpg TheS.SFeatherswordinTheDorothytheDinosaurandFriendsVideo.jpg|The S.S Feathersword PuppetMurrayandGreg.jpg|Puppet Murray and Greg GoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy!(WigglePuppets)-SongTitle.jpg|The S.S. Feathersword song title CaptainFeatherswordPuppet.jpg|Captain Feathersword PuppetGregSingingGoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy!.jpg|Puppet Greg TheCatfishBrothersinTheDorothytheDinosaurandFriendsVideo.jpg|The fish GoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy(Puppets)-Rain.jpg|Rain PuppetGregandCaptain.jpg|Puppet Greg and Captain PuppetAnthonyandCaptain.jpg|Puppet Anthony and Captain PuppetAnthonyinGoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy(Puppets).jpg|Puppet Anthony GoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy!(WigglePuppets).jpg|The Puppet Wiggles and Captain Feathersword PuppetGregandMurray.jpg|Puppet Greg and Anthony PuppetCaptainandJacques.jpg|Puppet Captain and Jacques the Shark PuppetJeffandAnthony.jpg|Puppet Jeff and Anthony PuppetGreg,MurrayandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Puppet Greg, Murray and Captain TheProWigglyHumanPuppets.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Human Puppets YoHoDance-Prologue.jpg|Dorothy introducing the "Yo Ho Dance" CaptainFeatherswordinDancing.jpg|Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordSingingYoHoHo.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing YoHoDance.jpg|Captain Feathersword teaching Wags and the Wagettes the "Yo-Ho-Ho" dance PiratesRudolf,CharlieandJames.jpg|Pirate Rudolf, Charlie and James Captain,CartwhelleandSkally.jpg|Captain, Cartwhelle and Skally Captain,SkallyandFluffy.jpg|Captain, Skally and Fluffy Captain,CartwhelleandFluffy.jpg|Captain, Cartwhelle and Fluffy CaptainFeatherswordandCartwhelle.jpg|Captain and Cartwhelle Dancing11.jpg|Pirates Rudolf, Charlie and James dancing CaptainFeatherswordandPirateJames.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Pirate James CaptainFeatherswordandPirateRudolf.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Pirate Rudolf CaptainFeatherswordDoingtheYoHoDance.jpg|Captain Feathersword doing the "Yo-Ho-Ho" dance WagsandtheWagettesinDancing.jpg|Wags and the Wagettes TheStoryofDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|The story of Dorothy the Dinosaur TheStoryofDorothytheDinosaur2.jpg TheStoryofDorothytheDinosaur3.jpg TheStoryofDorothytheDinosaur4.jpg TheStoryofDorothytheDinosaur5.jpg TheStoryofDorothytheDinosaur6.jpg TheStoryofDorothytheDinosaur7.jpg TheStoryofDorothytheDinosaur8.jpg TheStoryofDorothytheDinosaur9.jpg TheStoryofDorothytheDinosaur10.jpg TheStoryofDorothytheDinosaur11.jpg TheStoryofDorothytheDinosaur12.jpg TheStoryofDorothytheDinosaur13.jpg TheStoryofDorothytheDinosaur14.jpg TheStoryofDorothytheDinosaur15.jpg TheStoryofDorothytheDinosaur16.jpg TheStoryofDorothytheDinosaur17.jpg TheStoryofDorothytheDinosaur18.jpg TheStoryofDorothytheDinosaur19.jpg TheStoryofDorothytheDinosaur20.jpg TheStoryofDorothytheDinosaur21.jpg TheStoryofDorothytheDinosaur22.jpg TheStoryofDorothytheDinosaur23.jpg TheStoryofDorothytheDinosaur24.jpg TheStoryofDorothytheDinosaur25.jpg HenryGoesFishing.jpg|Henry going fishing Food23.jpg|The hook PointYourFinger(WigglePuppets)-SongTitle.jpg|Big Red Car banner Song Title PuppetGregandJoeytheCrab.jpg|Puppet Greg and Joey the Crab PuppetGreg.jpg|Puppet Greg PuppetGregSingingWigglemix.jpg|Greg singing TheOtherPuppetWiggles.jpg|The Other Puppet Wiggles PuppetMurrayandJeff.jpg|Puppet Murray and Jeff DorothyinWigglemix.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur JoeyinTheDorothytheDinosaurandFriendsVideo.jpg|Joey the Crab DorothyinWigglemix2.jpg|''"This is fun!"'' Wigglemix-RockaByeYourBear.jpg|''"Yipee!"'' TheLizardPuppetsinTheDorothytheDinosaurandFriendsVideo.jpg|Lizard Puppets PuppetAnthonyandJeff.jpg|Puppet Anthony and Jeff PuppetJeff.jpg|Puppet Jeff FrankinTheDorothytheDinosaurandFriendsVideo.jpg|Frank Iggy.jpg|Iggy File:WigglemixGoof.jpg|Puppeteer Paul Field's head in the background Wigglemix.jpg|"Wigglemix" It'saPirateParty-Wigglemix.jpg|"It's A Pirate Party" PuppetCaptainFeatherswordFallingDown.jpg|Puppet Captain Feathersword falling down PuppetGreg-CloseShot.jpg|Puppet Greg close to the screen PuppetCaptainWithoutHat.jpg|Puppet Captain without his hat PuppetCaptain'sHat.jpg|Puppet Captain's hat flying PuppetMurray.jpg|Puppet Murray YellowCatfishinTheDorothytheDinosaurandFriendsVideo.jpg|''"Oh Wiggly Wiggly Wiggly Wiggly! Oh Wiggly Wiggly Wiggly!"'' FruitSalad-PuppetVersion.jpg|''"Fruit Salad, Yummy Yummy"'' PuppetCaptainFeatherswordinWigglemix.jpg|Puppet Captain PuppetGreg,CaptainandMurray.jpg|Puppet Greg, Captain and Murray PuppetGregandMurrayBonkingHeads.jpg|Puppet Greg and Murray bonking heads TheAwakeWigglyHumanPuppets.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Human Puppets PuppetAnthonywithCaptain'sHat.jpg|Puppet Anthony with Captain's hat PuppetGregandTheFishettes.jpg|Puppet Greg and the Fishettes PuppetAnthony.jpg|Puppet Anthony HenryGoesFishing2.jpg|Henry and Wags' bone Dorothyin1999-2.jpg|Dorothy talking about Wags and Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordinStorytelling.jpg|Captain Feathersword WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinStorytelling.jpg|Wags and Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordandWags'BegPractice.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Wags practice begging HenryinStorytelling.jpg|Henry holding Wags' bone CaptainFeatherswordandWags'BegPractice2.jpg|Wags getting his bone back WavetoWags(WigglePuppets).jpg|Puppet Wags on microphone WavetoWags(WigglePuppets)-SongTitle.jpg|Train banner song title PuppetWagsDancing.jpg|"Wave To Wags (Wiggle Puppets)" PuppetWagsinSailorHat.jpg|Puppet Wags in sailor hat PuppetWagsinVikingHat.jpg|Puppet Wags in viking hat PuppetWagsEatingBaconandEggSandwiches.jpg|Wags having bacon and eggs sandwiches PuppetWagsinHelmet.jpg|Puppet Wags in helmet PuppetWags'VikingHatFallingOff.jpg|Puppet Wags' viking hat falling off PuppetWagsonMicrophone.jpg|Puppet Wags barking on microphone PuppetWagsasaMagician.jpg|Puppet Wags the Magician WagstheDog'sConstruction.jpg|Wags the Dog's Construction PuppetWagsasanAstronaut.jpg|Puppet Wags as astronaut PuppetWagsinSleepingCap.jpg|Puppet Wags in sleeping cap PuppetWagsChasingMicrophone.jpg|Puppet Wags chasing microphone DorothyandtheMusicBug5.jpg|Dorothy following the music bug DorothyandtheMusicBug6.jpg|''"That music bug is sounded beautifully."'' DorothyandtheMusicBug7.jpg|Dorothy following the music bug DorothyandtheMusicBug8.jpg|Dorothy throwing her roses DorothyDancinginMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|Dorothy dancing DorothyandtheMusicBug9.jpg|Dorothy following the music bug in Wiggle World (notice that Dorothy's costume changed to the 2nd version of the 4th costume) DorothyandtheMusicBug2.jpg|Dorothy, Wags and the music bug WagsinMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|Wags DorothyandtheMusicBug10.jpg|Captain Feathersword and his pirate crew PirateJames.jpg|Pirate James CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|Captain falling down WigglesCowMilk.jpg|Wiggles Cow Milk DorothyandWagsinMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|Wags, Dorothy and the music bug DorothyandPirateJames.jpg|Dorothy and Pirate James WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|Wags and Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordinMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|Captain Feathersword DorothyandtheMusicBug12.jpg|Chaos at Captain Feathersword's dockyard DorothyandtheMusicBug13.jpg|Captain Feathersword being tickled by the music bug CaptainFeatherswordDancinginMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing CaptainFeatherswordPressingFastButton.jpg|Captain Feathersword pressing the fast button TheLandWigglyFriendsandthePirates.jpg|The Land Wiggly Friends and the pirates DorothyinMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|''"That was fun and I'm hungry."'' TheLandWiggleFriendsinMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends DorothyandtheMusicBug3.jpg DorothyandtheMusicBug3.jpg|A music bug wants a lick of a spoon?!? DorothyandherRose.jpg|Dorothy watering her rose DorothyinHistory.jpg|Dorothy talking to rose about growing DorothyinHistory2.jpg|''"I remember when my garden was born."'' DorothyDancinginherselftitledvideo.jpg|Dorothy dancing Wags'Shoes.jpg|Wags' shoes WagsinDancing.jpg|Wags TheWagettesinDancing.jpg|The Wagettes Wags,CartwhelleandSkally.jpg|Wags, Cartwhelle and Skally WagsandtheWagettesWearingShoes.jpg|Wags and the Wagettes dancing in their new shoes DorothyinHistory6.jpg|Dorothy talking to rose again DorothyinHistory7.jpg DorothyinHistory8.jpg CaptainFeathersword'sBoneTreasureChest2.jpg|Captain Feathersword holding a treasure chest CaptainFeathersword'sBoneTreasureChest3.jpg|What's inside the treasure chest? CaptainFeathersword'sBoneTreasureChest4.jpg|"Bones?!? This isn't treasure!" WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinCountingandNumbers.jpg|Wags and Captain Wags,CaptainandCartwhelle.jpg|Wags, Captain and Cartwhelle Wags,Captain,CartwhelleandSkally.jpg|Wags, Captain, Cartwhelle and Skally CaptainFeathersword'sBoneTreasureChest.jpg|Captain Feathersword, Wags and the Wagettes TheWagettesinCountingandNumbers.jpg|The Wagettes CaptainFeathersword'sBoneTreasureChest5.jpg|1 bone, CaptainFeathersword'sBoneTreasureChest6.jpg|2 bones, Wags,CaptainandFluffy.jpg|3 bones, Wags,Captain,SkallyandFluffy.jpg|Wags, Captain, Skally and Fluffy CaptainFeathersword'sBoneTreasureChest8.jpg|4 bones. CaptainFeathersword'sBoneTreasureChest9.jpg|"And an empty chest. Oh, well. At least they like the treasure." CaptainFeathersword'sBoneTreasureChest10.jpg|Captain Feathersword taking treasure chest CaptainFeathersword'sBoneTreasureChest11.jpg|''"What a nice treasure chest."'' WagsinCountingandNumbers.jpg|Wags the Dog WigglyGetUpMedley-Prologue.jpg|Dorothy introducing "Wake Up Jeff Medley Mix Up" sung by The Wiggle Puppets. PuppetDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|Puppet Dorothy PuppetGregandDorothy.jpg|Puppet Greg and Dorothy WeLikeToSayHello-PuppetVersion.jpg|"We Like To Say Hello" PuppetCaptainFeatherswordinWigglyGetUpMedley.jpg|Puppet Captain TheWigglePuppets,CaptainandDorothy.jpg|The Wiggle Puppets, Captain and Dorothy TheOtherWigglyHumanPuppets.jpg|The Other Wiggly Human puppets Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand-PuppetVersion.jpg|"Henry's Underwater Big Band" RedStarryGuitarinPuppetForm.jpg|Red Starry Guitar PuppetRoses.jpg|The puppet roses PuppetDorothyinWigglyGetUpMedley.jpg|Puppet Dorothy PuppetWagstheDog.jpg|Puppet Wags PuppetHenryinTheDorothytheDinosaurandFriendsVideo.jpg|Puppet Henry WigglyGetUpMedley.jpg|"Wake Up Jeff!" PuppetJeffSleeping.jpg|Puppet Jeff sleeping PuppetWagsandtheBigRedCar.jpg|Puppet Wags and the Big Red Car PuppetJeffandWags.jpg|Puppet Jeff and Wags PuppetGregSingingWigglyGetUpMedley.jpg|Puppet Greg singing Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)-PuppetVersion.jpg|"Dorothy, (Would You Like To Dance?)" PuppetMurrayandDorothy.jpg|Puppet Murray and Dorothy dancing PuppetMurrayinWigglyGetUpMedley.jpg|Puppet Murray TheUnforgottenPuppetWiggles.jpg|The Unforgotten Puppet Wiggles TheNonrealisticPuppetWiggles.jpg|The Non-realistic Puppet Wiggles PuppetAnthonyinWigglyGetUpMedley.jpg|Puppet Anthony ThePuppetWigglesinWigglyGetUpMedley.jpg|The Puppet Wiggles TheWigglePuppetsandPuppetDorothy.jpg|The Wiggle Puppets and Puppet Dorothy TheUnforgottenWigglePuppetsandPuppetDorothy.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggle Puppets and Puppet Dorothy TheNonrealisticWigglePuppetsandPuppetDorothy.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggle Puppets and Puppet Dorothy RompBompAStomp-PuppetVersion.jpg|"Romp Bomp A Stomp" TheOtherWigglePuppetsandPuppetDorothy.jpg|The Other Wiggle Puppets and Puppet Dorothy TheAwakeWigglePuppetsandPuppetDorothy.jpg|The Awake Wiggle Puppet and Puppet Dorothy PuppetAnthony,MurrayandDorothy.jpg|Puppet Anthony, Murray and Dorothy PuppetAnthonyandDorothy.jpg|Puppet Anthony and Dorothy BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)-PuppetVersion.jpg|"Bing Bang Bong (That's a Pirate Song)" HavingFunAtTheBeach-PuppetVersion.jpg|"Having Fun At The Beach" BucketOfDew-PuppetVersion.jpg|"Bucket Of Dew" Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand-PuppetVersion2.jpg|Greg and the fishes DorothyinAnimals.jpg|Dorothy IfIWasaHuman.jpg|Poem: "If I Was a Human" DorothyDancinginAnimals.jpg|Dorothy dancing MoveYourArmsLikeHenry(WigglePuppets).jpg|Puppet Henry in "Move Your Arms Like Henry" TheFishettesinLilly.jpg|The Fishettes CassieinJeffTheMechanic.jpg|Yellow catfish TheCatfishBrothers.jpg|The Catfish Brothers JacquesinJeffTheMechanic.jpg|Jacques the Shark JoeyinJeffTheMechanic.jpg|Joey the Crab TheSeahorses.jpg|The seahorses JoeyinAnthony'sFriend.jpg|Joey playing the drums WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinAnimals.jpg|Wags and Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordandWagsRaceEachOther.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Wags start racing DressingUp(Episode)36.jpg|Henry and his underwater big band playing music TheCatfishBrothersinDressingUp.jpg|The Catfish Brothers TheFishettesinDressingUp.jpg|The Fishettes TominDressingUp.jpg|Tom WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinAnimals.jpg|Wags and Captain CaptainFeatherswordandWagsRaceEachOther2.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Wags racing back CaptainFeatherswordinAnimals.jpg|Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordandWagsRaceEachOther3.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Wags AFrogWentAWalking-Prologue.jpg|Dorothy introducing "A Frog Went A Walking" off-screen AFrogWentAWalking.jpg|"A Frog Went A Walking" GregSingingAFrogWentAWalking.png|Greg singing FrogandMissMouse.jpg|Frog greeting Miss Mouse PuppetFrog.jpg|Mr. Frog Pig.jpg|Mr. Pig MrFrogattheWedding.png|''"Take it away, Mr. Pig."'' PigPlayingGuitar.jpg|Mr. Pig playing guitar MrPigOinking.png|Mr. Pig oinking Mrs.Mouse.jpg|Mrs. Mouse AFrogWentAWalking2.jpg|Frog, Mrs. Mouse and Pig eating fried mosquito on bread and butter after the wedding FriedMosquito.jpg|Fried mosquito on bread and butter CaptainFeatherswordandWagsBarkEachOther.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Wags barking each other TheWigglePuppetsinGetReadyToWiggle(Puppets).jpg|The Wiggle Puppets PuppetGregSingingGetReadyToWiggle.jpg|Puppet Greg PuppetCaptainFeatherswordinGetReadyToWiggle(Puppets).jpg|Puppet Captain Feathersword PuppetAnthonyinGetReadyToWiggle(Puppets).jpg|Puppet Anthony PuppetAnthonyandHenry.jpg|Puppet Anthony and Henry PuppetHenryinGetReadyToWiggle(Puppets).jpg|Puppet Henry PuppetGregandHenry.jpg|Puppet Greg and Henry PuppetMurrayinGetReadyToWiggle(Puppets).jpg|Puppet Murray PuppetMurrayandWags.jpg|Puppet Murray and Wags PuppetWagsinGetReadyToWiggle(Puppets).jpg|Puppet Wags PuppetJeffinGetReadyToWiggle(Puppets).jpg|Puppet Jeff PuppetGregandJeff.jpg|Puppet Greg and Jeff PuppetMurrayandAnthony.jpg|Puppet Murray and Anthony PuppetJeffandDorothy.jpg|Puppet Jeff and Dorothy PuppetDorothyinGetReadyToWiggle(Puppets).jpg|Puppet Dorothy PuppetGregandWags.jpg|Puppet Greg and Wags PuppetAnthonyandWags.jpg|Puppet Wags and Anthony PuppetGregandHenry.jpg|Puppet Greg and Henry PuppetMurrayandHenry.jpg|Puppet Murray and Henry PuppetJeffandHenry.jpg|Puppet Jeff and Henry PuppetMurrayandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Puppet Murray and Captain PuppetDorothyandWags.jpg|Puppet Dorothy and Wags PuppetCaptainandHenry.jpg|Puppet Captain and Henry PuppetWagsandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Puppet Wags and Captain PuppetDorothyandHenry.jpg|Puppet Dorothy and Henry GetReadyToWiggle-PuppetVersion3.jpg|The Other Puppet Wiggles PuppetHenryandWags.jpg|Puppet Henry and Wags PuppetCaptainandDorothy.jpg|Puppet Captain and Dorothy ThePuppetWigglyFriends.jpg|The Puppet Wiggly Friends GetReadyToWiggle-PuppetVersion.jpg|"Get Ready To Wiggle (Wiggle Puppets)" DorothyinManners.jpg|Dorothy introducing her manners poem DorothyandAnthony'sManners.jpg|Dorothy reciting her manners poem Dorothyin1999ClosingScene.jpg|''"I hope you liked my video! And if you really liked it, you can watch it again! I'll see you soon!"'' TheDorothytheDinosaurandFriendsVideo-EndCredits.jpg|End Credits TheDorothytheDinosaurandFriendsVideo-SongCredits.jpg|Song Credits TheDorothytheDinosaurandFriendsVideo-SongCredits2.jpg|More Song Credits TheDorothytheDinosaurandFriendsVideo-SongCredits3.jpg|More Song Credits (Notice that the sky changes its colors) TheDorothytheDinosaurandFriendsVideo-SongCredits4.jpg|More Song Credits TheDorothytheDinosaurandFriendsVideo-SongCredits5.jpg|More Song Credits Extras GoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy!(Puppets)-BigRedCarBanner.jpg|Big Red Car Banner Song Title from "Yummy Yummy (US Version)" Cover Gallery TheDorothytheDinosaurandFriendsVideoBackCover.jpg|Back cover Dorothyandfriends2.jpg|Full VHS cover Dorothyandfriendsinlay.jpg|Inlay cover $_17.jpg|Vhs tape Video Preview The preview of the video was shown at the start of Toot Toot!. The logo shows Dorothy the Dinosaur, Wags the Dog, Henry the Octopus and Captain Feathersword in cartoon form with the video title showing to the left. Meanwhile, the "Available Soon" sign goes across the screen at the bottom. After that, the Wiggly TV comes flying in by showing The Wiggles Puppets doing the Wigglemix song (using alternate and deleted footage.) Then the Wiggly TV then fades by showing the "Coming Soon" title. Trivia *The Wiggles Puppets get their first speaking role in Australia. * This is the only video that The Wiggles don't appear in. *This video is related to Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate Video, where both videos feature highlights from Series 2, along with new framing material. The only difference is the Wiggles not being present in this video unlike the latter. *This is the only time Anthony's brother John sings (in Hey, It's the Dorothy the Dinosaur Show!). *The puppet version of Henry the Octopus from TV Series 1 returns in this video, with a slight modification (his mouth is now closed, and his eyes are a little different). *Two of the puppet songs, Wigglemix and Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy!, were reused in the American and UK versions of Yummy Yummy (1998 video) to replace Teddy Bear Hug, and Numbers Rhumba, due to Lyrick/HIT and Disney not having the rights to them. *It is the only Wiggles VHS cover where it doesn't have The Wiggles logo. *This is Dorothy's first video. She would later go on to have a starring role in The Wiggles spin off series Dorothy the Dinosaur. *This is one of the few Wiggles videos that doesn't have a DVD release. *On the Front and Back of the Cover, Wags his his 2nd Costume, but has his 3rd costume in the Real Video *This is the first Wiggles video to end with the ABC Video logo. Inside Cover Left side *First row: Toot Toot! *Second row: Wiggledance! Live in Concert Wiggle Time! Right side *First row: Yummy Yummy, Big Red Car *Second row: Wake Up Jeff!, Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas References Category:Wiggles videos Category:Oh, Wiggles Videos Category:Wiggles World Series Category:1999 Category:Non-released albums Category:Non-DVD Releases Category:Videos that use puppetry Category:Non-USA Videos Category:Videos That The Wiggles don't appear in Category:Wiggles videos from the 90's Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Music Category:Series 2 Category:Series 2 Videos Category:Videos Category:VHSs that have Song Credit Mistakes